


free

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Minecraft, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Short, YouTube, the potato war (finale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hes free.keep in mind that i’m not the best writer and it was 7am with no sleep prior while writing this
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	free

the sun was rising up in the horizon, painting the sky with tints of pink and orange and washing away the dark atmosphere the night had created.

i could feel my straw hat slipping off, but i could care less. the familiar feeling of the hoe in my hand brung all kinds of different emotions, but i ignored that too.

why wouldnt i, when i’m finally free?

i let a smile grace my usually stoic face.

i’m free.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed the feels at the end of the third potato war video
> 
> so i wrote about it
> 
> i am very sleepy (sleepy bois inc AYY)
> 
> i hope the sbi side of ao3 finds this, but one can only wish. i’m cool with other fandoms though. like the trio, dream team, anything. please. i just want friends who like mcyt PLEASE IM DESPERATE


End file.
